


Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

by Hawkwitch



Series: post [11]
Category: Yes Minister, Yes Prime Minister
Genre: Gen, Humor, Speculation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-26
Updated: 2015-06-26
Packaged: 2018-04-06 07:59:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4214151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hawkwitch/pseuds/Hawkwitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Title: Self-Fulfilling Prophecy<br/>Characters: Jim<br/>Genre: Speculation/humor<br/>Rating: G<br/>Warnings: none<br/>Summary: Post-canon, it's the moment of truth for Jim at the General Elections. This storyline concludes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Self-Fulfilling Prophecy

„You bang your head against one wall. Then tumble around as if you were boozed up. Then you bang your head against another wall. And this is how you learn. Through suffering you develop this... charisma. That shines through you. And this charisma gets me through everything. Like some... lucky star. Somehow I’ve always known that I am destined for greatness!“

Is what I said. Witty, isn’t it? Impressed?

„Jim, you do not have any more clue today of what is going on than on any normal day.“ Annie snarked. A bit rude, no? That actually made me a bit depressed again. There’s more truth to it than I would care to admit.

Annie and I were at the party headquarters, following tensely how votes were counted. Lucy came too. I was wearing my talisman to repel bad karma and I had already had quite a few drinks.

Could not sleep all night. I had nightmares. Then I had a drink. Still could not sleep. I had nightmares. Then I had a drink and so forth.

But Frank’s fortunetelling that I shall be the next PM must be right, right?

Just saw that creep Basil. He behaved. Seems to be getting many votes. (Too many.)

And Agnes. She was all over newspapers two days ago. Said she does not endorse polyandria, it’s just that her marriages overlapped. This is sick. She is getting plenty of votes this time though.

„There is noone to vote for, this is why I voted for Hacker.“ An elderly lady spoke on a TV screen.

Then they showed Ludo and he remarked ironically: „Are we going through the old „there is noone to vote for – so you better vote for the government“ routine again?“

I saw Dudley. He snarked something about that fateful day when occultism flooded the government like a burst sewer pipe. This is not even funny. What a clot! Too much of a vote magnet to do anything about him though. For the time being.

„Shall we see your bubble burst today?“ Annie said. She was becoming a bit annoying.

But no, this day was not today.

It looked like the voter turnout had been exceptionally low. Economy was in shambles and unemployment way too high, so they said. Public had morbid curiosity about campaign financing, while they should have minded their own business. Endless rumours, that just did not go away, about the elections being rigged. (But I cannot know everything.) My party had lost a few seats but could still keep the majority. That meant...

„I’m still The Prime Minister!!!“

This is my most important mantra.

Somehow this felt much less like a victory that I thought it would...

They served fortune cookies. Mine read: „Stop procrastinating. Make a decision already.“

I didn’t like it and took another one. It read:

 

„There will be hell to pay.“

 

Stupid cookies, instead they should have said something like "Yes, Prime Minister".

 

_FIN_

 


End file.
